robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno-Disc/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Hypno-Disc was a low rectangular shaped robot, most notable for its main weapon, a large horizontal flywheel, capable of tremendous damage. It had a very successful Robot Wars career, reaching 3 Grand Finals, finishing as the runner-up in Series 3, also reaching the Semi-Finals in Series 6. It also won the Most Original Entry Award in Series 3. Hypno-Disc was mostly known for its destructive capability, it is capable of peeling away its opponent's armour in-game. Appearances and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) is one of four Robot Wars video games that Hypno-Disc featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, the concurrent Extreme series to Series 5, however, the Hypno-Disc in this game is based on the Series 4 model, as it has the 3 spikes on its top and the 2 spikes at the rear, that was used in Series 4 and 6, and the srimech that was used from Series 4 onwards, and the disc of the Series 4 model. Although the robot is equipped with a srimech, for the player to operate, it is relatively useless in being able to get the robot to self-right, unless the overturned Hypno-Disc is rolling away, at speed, in the direction of the moving arm. Hypno-Disc is also quite quick and agile in-game, just like it is in real life. However, largely contrary to the real life counterpart, Hypno-Disc's disc isn't very destructive in-game, as it takes considerable effort to begin peeling the armour of most robots. Strategies Using Hypno-Disc As Hypno-Disc is very agile in the game, it can very effectively get around to the sides of its opponents, whilst avoiding their weaponry. A viable tactic with Hypno-Disc is to perform this. Also, Hypno-Disc's raw power could be used to shunt other opponents. When taking part in any melees, it is wise to avoid any flipping robots, as Hypno-Disc can't self-right easily. Against Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc is relatively easy to flip, and struggles to self-right, so any flipping robots should aim to flip Hypno-Disc, preferably head-on, as the disc gives it the highest ground clearance. However, the armour of Hypno-Disc is relatively weak, so it can be easily torn away by most other weapons with ease, so long as Hypno-Disc is caught from the side or the rear. Differences from Real Life *Hypno-Disc's srimech enabled the robot to self-right in real life, although it can't do so as effectively in-game. *Hypno-Disc's disc isn't very destructive in-game, contrary to real life. *Hypno-Disc has great pushing power in-game, whereas it was poor at pushing in real life. *Hypno-Disc still has three top mounted and two rear mounted spikes, like the Arenas of Destruction model, as opposed to the single top spike of the Series 5 variant. *The disc on Hypno-Disc is proportionally bigger compared to its previous in-game iteration, but is still flat like the Series 3 version rather than the slightly domed shape it had from Series 4 onwards. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)